


Kinktober day 12 - somnophilia, thigh fucking

by wormhourdeluxe



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Grinding, Implied Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, is that a tag....... thats a real thing why is it not a tag, is this another case of me not knowing what the kink is called, its there i promise lmao, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormhourdeluxe/pseuds/wormhourdeluxe
Summary: Deuce is the firstmate of the Spade Pirates, which is already a lot of responsibility Without his captain being asleep all the time.Or, Deuce gets stress/sexual compensation from his captain





	Kinktober day 12 - somnophilia, thigh fucking

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 12 - somnophilia, thigh fucking

Deuce walked into the captain’s cabin, eyes focused on the stack of papers in his hand. “Hey, cap’n, do you know where—“ he looked up and paused. Ace was face down in his bed, absolutely dead to the world. Shirt hiked up and shorts slipping, hair ruffled— it was clear he’d been out for a while, already. 

Deuce tried not to face plant into his papers. He really did. 

“Dammit Ace,” he whispered. The papers promptly vanished the moment he put them down on Ace's cluttered desk, disappearing amongst the mess barely before he even let them go. “There’s so much to do, and you’re taking a nap?” As if to answer, Ace snored loudly into his pillows. “Of course you are.” He didn’t even twitch when Deuce sat heavily on his bed; Not that Deuce expected him to. His captain always was a heavy sleeper. For such a firecracker, he was so slow to erupt in his sleep. Always so deeply out of it, limbs askew and clothes slowly twisting out of place to reveal tanned and freckled skin. 

Deuce hesitated, his hand freezing over where he had instinctively set it down over the bared expanse of his captain’s lower back. 

_ He wouldn’t mind, _ his mind whispered treacherously.  _ He literally told you he wouldn’t— he knows how hard you work. _ Deuce shook it off, but his eyes still lingered. Still watched as Ace slept, as every breath seemed to draw attention to his nipples just shy of the edge of his shirt. As if feeling his gaze, Ace moaned in his sleep and shifted, twisting sluggishly onto his side until Deuce could see the V-line of his pelvis down into his slipping shorts—

Deuce swallowed thickly.  _ Just a touch. He must be tired.  _

Ace didn’t react more than a sleepy murmur when Deuce moved his hand, sliding it from his hip down to the waist line of his black shorts. Ever so careful, Deuce silently unzipped them, pulling them better out of the way to reveal dark black curls and even more freckled skin. His mouth practically watered with every inch of muscle revealed. 

_It won’t wake Ace,_ he reminded himself firmly, and ducked down. Sure enough, ever with his lips tracing his skin, there wasn’t a single twitch. Not even when Deuce slowly raised his hips to tug his shorts completely off, not even when he pulled his captain further into his lap and slung his legs over his shoulders. 

“So stupidly beautiful,” he muttered irritably. Ace's head had lolled to the side with him maneuvering his lower half to spill dark hair across his pillow, shiny like raven feathers and just as dark. “Always goddamn asleep, always just—“ he muffled a curse into Ace's skin, not even worried to hear when Ace moaned quietly as he ducked and sank his teeth delicately into the firm flesh of his captain’s inner thigh. He didn’t need to be awake to get hard, it seemed— his erection greeting Deuce cheerfully where it nudged against his jaw. 

Carefully leaning forward, supporting Ace's weight with his arms, Deuce almost pulled the other off the bed in order to take his cock into his mouth. “Fucking asshole,” he tried to grumble, only managing an incoherent string of vibrations that made Ace's brows crinkle in his sleep, back arching somehow further off the bedsheets. No matter. Ace could help him with the stress like this, right now. Mind set, Deuce slipped his hand not holding Ace's hips up and deftly unbuckled his belt to pull his own election free where it had begun pressing uncomfortably against his pants. He moaned low in his throat at the friction. Ace sleepily bucked as best he could, clumsily managing to thrust himself deeper into Deuce's mouth with a whining cry that made his own cock twitch in his hand. 

Pulling back, he pat absentmindedly at Ace's leg still strung over his shoulder and nipped back at his inner thighs, keen on marking the skin _dark._ “Dunno where I put the lube,” he groaned. “S’ok though. We can do that when you're awake.” Ace gasped quietly when the firstmate licked a long stripe over his bite, making his skin shiny with saliva. 

_ It’ll do. _

Lowering Ace's hips back down into his lap, Deuce groaned when the head of his cock bumped the slick heat of Ace's thighs.  _ It’ll definitely do. _ It was no trouble to maneuver Ace at all, pressing his legs firmly together and keeping them there to allow Deuce to slide his dick between them. “Ohh,” he whispered. “That’s— _ mm,  _ that’s  _ good—“  _ the friction was just enough, lubricated by his saliva enough to slide easily. Ace's skin felt superheated against his sensitive flesh. 

Deuce’s mouth fell open as he thrust slowly forward. Between Ace’s thighs, eyes shut tightly, it almost was if he was inside of him. Wet and hot, every stroke spilling precum to pool in the dip of his captain’s navel. Just as tight, muscles twitching restlessly under the skin. If it wasn't for how quiet it was– Deuce squinted his eyes open and caught sight of Ace’s face, lax and open under the dim lighting of his dark cabin, lips parted and hair fanning out, expression pinched in an almost confused image of pleasure– 

His orgasm caught him off guard. Groaning shakily, Deuce jerked to a halt and came hard enough that his body was forced into a tight curl over Ace, nearly folding them both in half. It took a while before he managed to catch his breath. Lasting shivers still ran down his spine with each gasp. Slowly calming down, he looked up and nearly had a heart attack to see Ace’s familiar grey eyes practically sparkling in the dark up at him. 

“Good morning,” He crooned. A streak of cum dripped down his cheek, pooling in the corner of his lips, and Deuce flushed so hot he thought he’d  _ explode _ . It really didn't help when Ace only coyly smile, tongue flashing out to catch the droplet before it could run down his jaw. “Mm, breakfast in bed today?” 

“A-Ace, Cap’n–”

Deuce yelped when his captain’s expression intensified dramatically, sharp as a blade pinned to his face. Ace’s legs were opening and curling around him before he could even think to move. Without even blinking he was already trapped, jolting with oversensitivity when his still half-hard erection pressed up against Ace's lingering arousal. It hadnt flagged an inch– if anything Ace was even _harder._ His eyes shot up to meet his captain's and Ace laughed. “What, can you blame a guy after such a show?” He teased, grinding up against his first mate. Said first mate might have managed to choke out something coherent. He really wasn't sure at that point. 

Ace grinned like a cat who had caught the canary. “Don’t freeze up now,” He warned, “I’m still pretty tired, and I don't feel like doing all the work right now.” 

  
_ This hypocrite, _ Deuce hissed internally, and indulgently moved.

**Author's Note:**

> this went smoothly considering its a) a pairing im unfamiliar with and b) two kinks im unfamiliar with, but hey still banged out over 1k words for Utter Nonesense lmao enjoy
> 
> i still have 3 days open for requests (i accidentally keep switching my prompts around bc i double/triple them for each day and then use up one meant for later :/ im trying not to do repeats fam)


End file.
